The Chosen One
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: A day that started out normal, can bring unexpeced suprises, Join Arnold and Gang and see what happens when fate and destiny collide. The adventure is just beginning. Are you ready?
1. A Friend's Birthday

A Friend's Birthday   
  
  
It was a Cold Autumn Morning and everything was Calm. In a distance, you can see young boy with a football shaped head, scurrying through the streets:   
  
Arnold ran as fast as he could. He was late for his best-friend's birthday. Clutching a present tightly in his arms, he dashed around the corner. Instantly he bumped into someone and flew back. "Arnold?" A girl's soft voice muttered. The girl turned out to be Helga who was staring at Arnold with concern and deep affection that was hidden in her soul. Arnold's emerald eyes were closed now and his breathing rapid. Helga moved closer over to his frame and shook him lightly "Arnold, wake up!" His eyes flew open and emerald eyes met Sapphire. "Helga?" Arnold murmured as she stared into Helga's eyes, shaking off the feelings awakened by this. Soon Helga's interior was back on and she growled "Watch where your going Football head,"and strode off, leaving a confused Arnold behind her.   
Arnold rubbed the back of his head and muttered "girls, "and continued his journey to catch the bus, in order to get to the Mall for Gerald's party. Only, as everyone knows, things don't always go exactly as planned. Today a chosen one will arise and save the world from darkness, willing or not. This is just the beginning. Are you ready?   
  
-End of Chapter 1   
  
  
Author notes: Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me, I'm just a devoted fan. And if you want more, please review and I'll continue. Watch out world, Natasha is back. My writer's block is broken. So review and I'll continue. 


	2. The Confrontation w/ Destiny

The Confrontation With Destiny   
  
The skies darken and wind howled and blew roughly on Arnold. Lightning flashed in the sky and the clouds became darker and water dribbled from above. In other words, it began to rain.   
Arnold looked up as a drop of water splashed in his face. " This just, isn't my day," muttered Arnold as he dashed through the streets finally, reaching the mall. As he was about to open the door, a scream rang through the air. Arnold, froze in his tracks.   
Arnold turned around, his eyes darted left and right. Hearing and seeing nothing, he sighed in relief. Just as he was about to open the door once again, the scream was heard once, again. All the color drained from Arnold's face in trepidation. His hand dropped from the handle of the door and went to his ear as, he listened carefully to where the scream was coming from. He concentrated and waited for the unenviable.   
Instantly, the scream was heard again, from an alley near the mall. The scream seemed familiar, to Arnold plus he really wanted to help this person who, was obviously in danger. He scurried to the alley and peeped in. It was too dark to see anything so, Arnold continued his journey into the alley and whispered "Is anyone here?" "Is anyone out there?" Nothing answered him. So he turned to leave.   
When out of the blue, something wrapped around him, dragging him into the darkness. Arnold shrieked but something hit him on his head and he was silent. A bright light surrounded the alley. A figure in the darkness, emerged into the light and announced "Time has Come!"   
  
-End of Chapter 2   
  
  
Author's Notes: All right as you know, Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me. I'm just a fan. All right, I need your help, you see I want to make contest of who, can make the best romance fanfic. To enter the contest, you have to put somewhere, in the summary of the story, that it's for Natasha's Romance Contest, all you readers have to do is spread the word with your next story or something. So others can know, the winner will get a big surprise, remember to add your email address if your entering the contest, that way if you win. I can tell you what you won. The Winner should be posted by next week's Friday if people even enter the contest. Best wishes, and please review so I know if you like Chapter 2. 


	3. At The Party

At The Party   
  
  
  
The music roared. People were dancing, eating, or just relaxing on the couch. There seemed to be so many presents, that it reached the ceiling, a day to be remembered. In the corner sat a shy girl, with black hair and glasses, the object of the birthday's boy affections, smiling at her bestfriend, and staring in awe at all the decorations and people. If you came in the mall at that exact moment, you would have thought this was a parade for a holiday, Gerald was very popular and it seemed that everything and everyone were there. Near the object of the boy's affections, sat a girl with pigtails, a unibrow, and a scowl on her face. She was practically scaring everyone at the party with her glaring and growling. She hid her true emotions carefully, out of her character for a moment, she looked at her friend fondly and put their present gently near the others, knowing it be perfect for Gerald. It was from both her and her bestfriend. Before, her barrier was set back on and she stared at the door sadly, wishing for the one she loved to enter. "Helga?" A soft voice murmured.   
Helga blushed and turned to her bestfriend Phoebe. "I'm fine, Phoebe really," replies Helga automatically, she sees the concern in Phoebe's eyes and didn't want her to worry. Part of the reason, she went to this party was for Phoebe to go enjoy herself and she didn't want Phoebe to feel guilty or sad, that she left her bestfriend alone in misery. So of course, she agreed to go the party, she caught a glimpse of the pleading in Phoebe's eyes when she asked her and knew Phoebe wanted to go but would never leave her behind. Helga diverted her Sapphire eyes and an image of Arnold flashed through her mind. "Arnold?" She muttered to herself. Arnold, are you in trouble? Did something happen to you? Is this why I feel more miserable than normal, could this be why I don't feel content with Phoebe but anguished and depressed. Unknown to Helga, Phoebe was observing her bestfriend, Although she wanted to wish Gerald a happy birthday and longed to tell him her true feelings, she pushed it aside and stared at her friend, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "Helga?"   
  
Meanwhile..................*In that Same Room*  
  
Brown eyes darted back and forth. To the entrance and around the crowd. Where was Arnold? Gerald pondered as she looked around. He spotted Phoebe, for reasons unknown to him, his heart leaped in his chest and his breathing came rapidly. He beamed in his own little world for a second then reality hit him. His bestfriend Arnold was missing. He should be here by now and he already called the Boarding House five times, each time Phil answered "Shortman? He's not here. He left for his friend's party." If Arnold left, he should have been here, by now. He was getting worried something, was amiss. Frowning slightly, he tried to come up for an excuse for his bestfriend's lateness when all the lights went off. A bright light, shone from outside so radiant, it seemed to cover the entire city. Gerald was speechless. In the luminous light an image of an emerald eyed football headed boy, with a blue cap on his head appeared, it was Arnold.   
Gerald froze in shock and at the same time a scream was uttered from Helga's lips as Phoebe stood shocked. What is going on? What happened to Arnold? There got to be a logically reason for this. She thought but no conclusion could describe this weird occurrence. As if on cue, A voice echoed throughout the building and maybe even through the entire city. "THE TIME HAS COME! FINALLY! LET IT BEGIN!" Soon everything was frozen in time.   
  
  
  
-End of Chapter 3   
  
  
Author's Notes: As you know, I don't own Hey Arnold but ii love writing fanfic so here I go. I hoped everybody enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you, and please feel free to review if you want more. Thank you! 


	4. The Problem At Hand *preview*

Author's notes: Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me. Here is a preview of Chapter 4, tell me what you think and I continue it.  
  
  
  
The Problem At Hand  
  
  
  
Helga's POV:  
  
Light engulfed the room. Before, I blanked out. I remember seeing Arnold's face, his emerald eyes burnt into my memory. I felt a seething sensation as something hit me. I heard screams and glass breaking. Soon I found myself in darkness.   
My eyes slowly opened. I blinked and saw nothing. I rubbed my eyes and a vision of Arnold appeared then, disappeared. I screamed. "Who is doing this?" I yelled into the night. Where was I? Why did I feel so alone? Where do I belong? My thoughts were scattered and my ears were ringing. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
  
Gerald's POV:  
  
I completely freaked out. Wouldn't you do the same thing? What exactly happen to Arnold? All I remember is his image in a bright light. It was completely weird and creepy but in a way it was way cool. What a cool birthday present is was. He's a brave kid. Somehow, I can't shake the feeling that it wasn't all a game, that Arnold stumbled on to something, he couldn't handle. When that bright engulfed the room, I felt frozen in place and zoned out. I just know something happens but what. And why can't I open my eyes? Plus I feel like I got hit by a truck, and I thought my family was bad, this aching is unbearable. What's happening to me?   
  
  
Phoebe's POV:  
  
I wondered what happened. I remember trying to comfort Helga, she was concerned for Arnold. I was beginning to worry to, but I held it in. Then the lights went out and a radiant light filled the room. Everything seemed frozen in time, like a time warp but that's impossible. There's no logically explanation for that bright light, Arnold's disappearance, his image in the light, and Helga's pain. I know Helga better than anyone, and she has a sixth sense on anything involving Arnold. So if she thinks he's in trouble, it's more conceivable that Arnold is in trouble. I wish I could talk, to someone and draw a reasonable conclusion, but the only one who would know is Gerald and I don't know where he is. I seem to be lost in darkness and I don't know when I'll escape.   
  
  
  
- To be continued. Review and you'll just might get more. 


	5. Problem At Hand/ The Promised Land

The Problem at Hand/The Promised Land  
  
  
It was like heaven, glowing with happiness. The houses were made out of gold. The skies were indigo, the winds were just right. The bird whistled their happy tunes. We had to pinch ourselves repeatedly, just to make sure we weren't dreaming. Up in the sky, was upside down world, we gasped and watched as people walked around us, or soared across the sky to the cities above. Where were we? The thought that seemed to echo through our young minds. We didn't know what we got ourselves into, only that we had one thought on our minds: To find Arnold and get home. Just like everything else, it wasn't going to be easy.   
A angelic teenager with white wings, golden hair, and silver eyes appeared before them. "Welcome to the Promised Land!" The angel exclaimed as she beamed at us. Phoebe and Gerald nervously smiled back as Helga rolled her eyes. Somehow, she thought that was an ironic name for a place that seemed like Heaven. "My name is Ray, I'll be your guide for the land. I will lead you through the lands and answer any questions you may have." Ray explained still smiling. Gerald looked around the place and watched Phoebe avert her eyes from Ray and turn to him, sighing contentedly. I laugh, just like Phoebe to be timid and never get things off her chest, unlike me. "Listen bucko, I really would love to chat *not* but right now, all I want to do is know how the hell did we get here? And what happened to Arnold?" I retorted rudely. Ray looked shocked for a second then frowned slightly. Gerald and Phoebe seemed nervous.   
"Oh, you don't know. The time of awakening has arrived, your world is being restored to natural order, the chaos has come once again. Arnold? Who is this you speak of? Could it be the chosen one?" Replied Ray as she stood there looking confused. I frowned. Crimney! what happened here? Are we at home? This is crazy, now I know how that guy from the planet of the apes felt, finding the world which he thought to escape, was the world he wanted to return to in the first place. Sweet Ironic! Just like my life. Just what I needed. Phoebe cleared her throat and moralized when she uttered "That's seems unlogical. One world can't change to another. Where are we? We would like to go home or at least a better explanation of our whereabouts." I smiled proudly That's my bestfriend. Gerald was speechless, come to think of it. He hasn't said one word since, we got here. Ray smiled and spoke expectantly "This is your home, this the home for everybody. It been hidden for a long time, always kept in secret, only people born with magic can enter here. A terrible evil has come once again and a hero has arisen or has been taken to unite our worlds. Do you understand now little ones? Your Arnold is our only hope and savior. But it seems you guys are destined as well, so I shall show you to the elders, they shall tell you more about your purpose and the chosen one."   
Finally Gerald stirred and retaliated "Yo slow down! Hello! We're trying to get home and find our friend here, not get into keeping some can of permanent residence here, all we want is Arnold. So either deliver him here, are we're not moving from this stop and your world can stay doomed. Who cares? What does that have anything to do with us. All I want is my bestfriend and to get back in one piece." Phoebe agreed with Gerald by nodding her head shyly. I grinned slyly and gave Ray one of my famous glares that could make the bravest person quiver in fear. Ray laughed and did a motion of her hands, beckoning us to follow her. "You'll never get answers that way or find your friend." She mocked as she walked off, spread her wings and was about to take when Phoebe meddled "Please don't go, we didn't mean to be rude, we're all irritable and little frighten of these new surroundings." Ray winked and shook hands with Phoebe as a truce was made. "Off we go!" Ray declared and threw us in the air. What have we gotten ourselves into? I thought as I felt myself falling.   
  
  
  
-End of Chapter 4 and 5.  
  
  
Want more? Then beg! Just kidding, I'll continue as soon as I get more reviews okay? So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.  
  
Helga: Didn't you forget something?  
  
What?  
  
Helga: The disclaimer!  
  
Oh! That as you all know, I don't own Hey Arnold, I'm just writing fics for it. * burst into laughter *  
  
Helga: She lost it! Please review! Or you'll meet old Betsy * holds up her fist *  
  
* She looks at Helga * Hahahahahaha! I can't stop laughing!   
  
Arnold: I don't get it! How did I get here anyway?  
  
Hahahahahahaha! I got my ways.  
  
Helga: Oh Crimney! Please someone, save me from this crazy author. 


	6. The Enlightened Path

Author's Notes: I realized I haven't focused on Arnold in awhile, so here you go. The next chapter will continue the last, if you review that is and continue to like this story and this chapter.   
  
Helga: Don't read, I'm not in it.  
  
Arnold: What have she done to me?  
  
I don't know what your talking about. Your fine in a different state of mind and world  
  
Arnold: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Read and find out  
  
Helga: Don't you just hate when she does that?   
  
Arnold: Fine! I'll read it but I won't like it.  
  
Sure you won't. Don't judge before you read  
  
  
  
The Enlightened Path  
  
  
Where I'm I? I thought as I walked down the long corridor. The place was dark, damp and gloomy. I was expecting anything to pop out, at any second. All I can see is the glowing green path below me, I follow it unwillingly like a force is drawing me to it. I come to door and push it open. Bright light clouds my vision and I shield my eyes from the luminous light. "You have come chosen one." A voice proclaims. I look around, finding it useless since, I'm still surrounded by darkness. "Who's there?" I ask reluctantly. For some reason I felt that I wasn't going to like the answer. I was right. "You'll were your meant to be Arnold. This is the Enlightenment path where I shall inform you of your destiny." The voice. explained. "What?" I mutter as I felt dizzy, my mind clouded and my eyes blank, I drop to the ground  
I'm I dreaming? Where I'm I? What's that sound? My thoughts were scattered as shrieks were heard. I stared up in astonishment as angel flew through the sky. "Wow!" I utter as I watch the angel closely, she has silver eye with golden hair to match. Wait a darn minute, what's going on? I'm I dead? Is this my destiny? I thought as I realized this angel wasn't just flying, she was racing after something, no some people. I squinted my eyes and walked closer, trying to get a better look of the people, the angel was soaring for, but the image was getting dimmer and faded away. Huh? What happened? "Hahahaha! You have a lot to learn little one." A voice murmured. For some reason, I felt tired and abused. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber.   
Arnold opens his eyes and sees nothing. Completely in trance, he walks over to the figure in shadow. "It time to teach you young one." The figure states as he chants a spell from ancient times:   
  
"The Chosen One has come.  
Your fate in your hands and friends  
Your magic flows within your veins  
Have never been put to use.  
Your true self has been sleeping.  
But now shall awakened.  
It's time to face your destiny and  
accept your fate"  
  
  
Arnold moved forward, his emerald eyes glow and his clothes turn to robes of sorcery. His eyes still blank, stare straight ahead as his mind is cleared and filled with knowledge beyond his comprehension. His body glows with a bright green aura then fades away to indigo and keeps changing different colors till his body fall limply to the floor and his eyes close. The figure stands over him, covered from head to toe. "Sleep well Chosen one, it's time to see if your truly worthy of this gift, of this fate."   
  
  
  
  
-End Of Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Arnold: *silence*  
  
Helga: What the hell was that? Did that have any point?  
  
Well, not really. It's was fun to write it so that's all that counts right?  
  
Arnold: *smiles* Right! It was pretty good. Pretty damn good  
  
Helga: Arnold cursing? What have you done with my Arnold?  
  
Arnold: * rises eyebrow * My Arnold?  
  
This just proves how dense and immature Arnold and Helga really are  
  
Arnold: I resent that! I'm not dense  
  
Helga: You are too  
  
Arnold: *silence* Hey at least I can tell people that I like them  
  
Helga: blushes and is silent  
  
Enough you two! You act like your already a couple, Please review folks as soon as these two shut up.  
  
Arnold and Helga: *blush* -silence-  
  
That's better! Please review! And know that Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me, but a girl can dream right?   
  
-Everyone silent- 


	7. The Hidden Trials

The Hidden Trials  
  
  
  
  
The skies were bright and heavenly. A slight breeze from the North brought peace. All was content, till screams echoes through the air. Phoebe felt herself falling but a pair of arms caught her and soon, she found herself soaring in the air, she looked up to be lost in a pair Chocolate brown eyes *cough! Gerald* and she blushes. Gerald grinned at her. "Who would have suspected, that I could fly." Murmurs Gerald lightheaded and at ease with Phoebe in his arms. Soon they happiness was forgotten as they witnessed Helga falling to her doom. Phoebe's eyes widen with horror as Gerald's grip on her tighten. Tears fell down Phoebe's cheeks and Gerald embrace becomes tighter as he appeared calm but his mind was racing. he didn't know what to do and how to help, he didn't even know how Phoebe and himself were still in the air only, that they were floating somehow, but he didn't know how to control it or how to direct himself. He felt helpless as he heard Phoebe's heartbreaking sobs.   
"It's all right you guys, no reason to cry. You have passed your test. It seems your powers are active. You were destined to be here and be the soldiers of light." Informed/explained Ray as she soared over to them, her wings spread feeding off the winds. "Come again?" Gerald muttered more bewildered, then ever. Phoebe smiled at him and he blushes "She's saying that we have a destiny as Arnold, and we have to pass tests to prove that we're true and so far it's looking good." Informed Phoebe as she tried to dry her tears. Ray nodded "You see everyone has their own unique element or power as it may. It comes in handy especially when you get in trouble and have to honor your destiny. You both have very strong powers that you must use to save this world and yours. Your fate is coming together now. Your the protectors of the Chosen One and the Angel." Rationalizes Ray as Phoebe and Gerald listen carefully. "We understand. But who is Angel?" Phoebe and Gerald questioned, it was only thing that they didn't understand about the situation, Wasn't there only one chosen one? Ray ignored the question and continued "Gerald, you are the Zephyr, keeper of the wind and Phoebe you are Remedy, keeper of White magic. It's time for you guys to train, and meet the elders. The shall know and explain the rest to you." Finished Ray as she soared off, beckoning Phoebe and Gerald to follow her, they hesitated. "This is all good and all but What about Helga?" They asked. "Now is not the time, come on we have no time to use. You have passed your one test but Helga has her own destiny/fate to fulfill and her own quest to embark on and hidden trials to pass." Reasoned Ray as she led Phoebe *Remedy* and Gerald *Zephyr* to the Elder's residence.   
Meanwhile Helga was still falling  
  
I remember screaming and feeling myself fall. The wind tore at my skin. I couldn't stop myself and couldn't think. All I could do was hope and pray that Phoebe and Gerald were okay that, my sweet Arnold was safe. That I'll somehow make it out of here alive. I felt myself, my body was falling faster now and I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Nothing happened, I opened my eyes and soon a great amount agony was afflicted upon me. I cried out in pain as my body shut down and my eyes closed once again, this time not on purpose.   
  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter 7   
  
  
Wow! that was pretty good, Don't you think. I finally caught on a plot and decided to fill my fans on.This chapter explains everything. Except Angel? But you'll find out soon who this person is.   
  
Arnold: Wow! Intense! I want more you can't leave people hanging like this. What happened Helga? Is she truly dead?   
  
Helga: How can you kill me? *glares* This Author will never own Hey Arnold and this story will never be done. You have been warned.   
  
Stop scaring the people Helga. Don't mind her! She's just mind. Who said anything about me, killing off her character. She's a big part of my story. *winks*  
  
Helga: What did you say?  
  
Nothing!  
  
Helga: *lifts eyebrow*   
  
Arnold: Helga, just leave it be, we'll problemly find out anyway unfortunately.   
  
Helga:*sighs* Your right, we're stuck in this story till the very end Arnold.   
  
Could you guys cut it out? The story isn't that bad!  
  
Arnold and Helga: -silence-  
  
That's it! I'm getting new help! Oh yeah please review and I'll make the next chapter longer, I realized that all my chapters have been pretty short, so I'll make chapter 8 better and longer. Please review if you like or meet Old Betsy and five avengers. 


	8. The Mystical Forest

The Mystical Forest  
  
  
  
The sun shines, the birds chirp, the skies bright blue with different shaped clouds. There were trees all around, healthy and full with different fruits. Fog covers the entire area. The beauty was hidden beneath the lowered cloud. The creatures, the wonders, the different paths cannot be seen. In the middle of the forest, stood a boy with emerald eyes that stared forward blankly. A figure in shadows stood behind him. "It's time boy, go deal with your destiny." The figure ordered, the emerald eyed boy moved forward, then his eyes shut and his body fell to the gr limply. The figure sighed and a a single tear fell from the hood. "Chosen one, this will be the hardest test you face. Please be careful. I believe in you son." The figure murmurs as her cloak disappears and A beautiful women with brown hair and blue-greenish eyes. (Think of Arnold's Mother that looks like Ruth). A tear falls from her eye and she vanishes, leaving Arnold innocuous on the floor. 


End file.
